Coates Survival Guide
by Wildhorseatheart
Summary: Delilah is new to Coates Academy and all she wants to do is survive school. Will she fail or will she come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to the fanfiction universe, so please bare with me as I get started. I will update whenever possible. I type on my phone, which makes this kind of difficult. Please tell me if I've made any mistakes so that I can fix them. Thanks! Without further ado, here's the first chapter!?**

I sighed as I pulled up into the drive. My driver got out of the limo and opened my door for me as I stepped out. While he got all of my luggage out of the trunk, I scoped out my new school, Coates Academy. It looked like the typical boarding school, except for the chain link fence with barbed wire on it to keep kids from escaping. Not sure the amount of good it would do though if someone really wanted to get out. Take me, for example. I've been through six different boarding schools in the past four years. I got expelled from every one because I can't stand being shut in. So, I snuck out at night, but my roommate couldn't keep her mouth shut which made me get caught. My parents finally got tired of all the phone calls home about me so they sent me to Coates. It's funny how they actually think that it's going to work. I'm just going to be way more careful.

I snapped out of my thoughts as my driver set my suitcases next to me. "I'll see you to pick you up for break, Miss. Have a good time!" He slid into the limo and drove away, leaving me in dust. Then, I grabbed my stuff and headed to registration.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Delilah Richards."

"Grade?"

"Seventh."

She handed me my schedule, "You'll be in dorm two, the first floor, room seven. Your roommate is Dekka Talent."

I nodded a thanks to her and headed for my dorm. Hopefully, this Dekka girl won't be a snitch. I opened the door to my room and set my stuff next to one of the beds. Dekka wasn't here yet so I just started unpacking. Then, Dekka walked in. Or, should I say, _stormed_ in. Her eyes were dark and her black hair was in neat little corn rows. She all but glared at me and I wondered what in the world happened to her. "They told me I wouldn't get another roommate after last year." She said coldly.

"Well, I'm new this year. Maybe my enrollment unbalanced the room arrangements." I explained.

She shrugged, "Whatever. Just don't bother me."

I took a closer look at her. When she wasn't scowling, she was actually sort of cute. In a dark sort of way, that is. I turned back to my packing, idly debating whether or not she would get mad if I asked her a few questions. I decided that I needed information, no matter what. Besides, we'd be living together for the next year. We needed to at least somewhat get to know each other.

"So, anything that I need to know to survive this?"

"Yeah, there are a few things. To start, stay away from Caine Soren and his crew. His right hand man, Drake, is a sadist and does not hesitate to cause pain. In fact, he enjoys it. Diana Ladris is also a part of that crew. She's downright evil and is manipulative to the bone. Not to mention, a complete b**** and a s*** into the bargain. The teachers are even afraid of them so they pretty much rule the school. One other thing, watch what you say around Taylor. She's a b***** gossip." For some reason, I had a feeling that that would be the longest paragraph that she ever said to me.

"What's security like?" I had to know what my nighttime activities were going to be limited to.

She shot me a sharp glance, but answered anyway. "Only the janitor and the nurse are here at night. It's pretty easy to sneak out. The weekends are even easier because most of the teachers go home." I nodded, already planning my first outing. I would wait a little while though, I didn't want to get a reputation too soon, did I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two folks! I don't own Gone, Micheal Grant does. Nothing else to say, so enjoy!**

I got up the next morning and headed towards the bathroom to get ready. It was my first day of school at Coates, so I needed to look my best. After I got dressed into my uniform, I applied some nude colored eyeshadow and jet black eyeliner and mascara. I took a final look in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and heading to the cafeteria for breakfast.

In the cafeteria, I got my meal and sat down next to Jade, a girl that I met the day before. She seemed like the type of person that I would hang around. Slightly good with a wild side. In this case, Jade's wild side came out in clothes. Jade never went anywhere without the right outfit, which made her the perfect sidekick. She'd never let you show up looking like a fool, unless, of course, she didn't like you. In that case, she wouldn't hesitate to let you wear the wrong thing.

"Hey, Lilah!" Jade looked up as I sat down, using the nickname that she had promptly shortened Delilah to as soon as I introduced myself to her.

"Hi Jade! What's up?"

"Well, I couldn't find my favorite lipstick this morning and now my lipstick doesn't match my eyeshadow perfectly! Plus, when I asked my roomie, Belle, if she used it, she said no! Even though the lipstick that she had on was the EXACT shade of the one that I was looking for!"

"Oh, that's not fun. How about a good old sneak out tonight to cheer you up?"

Jade's eyes lit up. I had mentioned her second favorite thing to do besides shopping. "Uh, yeah! That's the perfect thing to cheer me up!"

"So where are we going to go tonight?"

"Well, we could go to a midnight showing at the theater."

"No, that's too boring. How about we head to the beach?"

"What if there's a party going on?" Jade asked. Then she caught the gleam in my eyes."Ohhhhh, you WANT to crash a party."

"Yup!" I nodded cheerfully.

"Then come to my dorm after supper. I have the perfect outfits in mind!" Just then, the bell rang, signalling that we needed to be at our first class in fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, Jade and I only had three classes together and first period wasn't one of them.

"See you third period for science class, Jade!"

"Bye!" We went our separate ways to grab our books for class and to go to class. I was one of the first kids to arrive at class. On purpose, of course. I needed to pick the perfect seat. I couldn't sit all of the way in the back like I would've liked to because that's where the cool kids and the bullies sit. I couldn't sit next to the window because then some kid would come in and yell at me for being in 'their' seat. I eventually opted to sit in the middle on the left side, near the door. That way, I wouldn't be labeled a nerd because I wasn't in the front, and I could escape easily, if need be.

Soon, the class was filled up. I took a quick look around the room and scoped out who all was in my class. Caine Soren and Diana Ladris were in the back, just like I had predicted. Thank goodness Drake Merwin wasn't in this class! All three of them at once were enough to give one nightmares. Diana and Caine weren't too terrible unless something didn't go their way. Then, they made your life a living hell. No one could stand up to them because they had Drake at their beck and call.

The teacher walked into the room. "Quiet! It's time to take roll!" Mrs. Jenkins yelled. The class just got louder. Mrs. Jenkins got out a whistle and blew as loud as she could. Everyone immediately stopped talking. "Thank you. Now would you please stay quiet so I can figure out who's here and who's missing." She proceeded to go through her class list, A to Z. When she called my name, "Delilah Richards!", she stopped.

"Here!" I called.

"You're new this year, right?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you like to come introduce yourself?"

"No, not really. But I probably don't have a choice, so I will anyway." I walked up to the front of the room. "I'm Delilah and I'm from the NYC."

"Any questions for Delilah?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.

"Yeah, I have one." Some jerk from the back of the room announced. "Where's your New Yorker accent?"

I had already anticipated that question and had an easy answer ready. "Contrary to popular belief, New Yorkers don't really have much of an accent. Plus, I've spent most of my life in various boarding schools, so my speech has been influenced by them, not New York."

"I also have a question!" Another random dude called out. "Are you a virgin?"

This question made me smirk. I was going to have fun. "Why, you wanna know if you're the only virgin in the room or not?"

The class oooooohed and someone yelled, "Roasted!"

Mrs. Jenkins looked like she already had a headache. "You may sit down, Delilah." I walked back to my seat.

"And that was the highlight of my morning so far." I finished telling Jade during third period.

"Well, that sounds more exciting than my morning. The only remotely interesting thing that happened to me was that I heard that Drake Merwin is on a new medication. Though, I'm not sure how true that is because I heard it from Jasmine, who heard it from Alyssa, who heard it from Jessa, who heard it from Sierra, who heard it from Taylor."

"At least this class won't be boring because you have it with me."

"True, true." She conceded. We turned to the front as the teacher started talking and spent the rest of the lesson listening to Mr. Sikes drone on and on about the things that were "certainly and completely unacceptable" in his classroom. Jade and I had already broke rule number five, which stated that the passing of notes in class was prohibited. Fourth period was even more boring because I didn't even have Jade to pass notes to! Sure, Dekka was in my class, but she's made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with me and I'm not looking to stir up trouble with anybody. Little did I know, trouble would find me soon enough.

 **Whenever I'm referring to Dekka as she, it looks weird to me. PM or review if you have any idea why. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Fav, follow, and review! Love ya!**

 **-Wildhorseatheart**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I know this chapter is short. Just bear with me until things really get going, okay?**

After fourth period, it was lunchtime. I met up with Jade in front of the cafeteria so we could sit together. We sat down at a table. Then, Diana walked up to us. "Are you two going to Rex's party tonight?" She asked.

I shared a look with Jade. "No, we wouldn't want to intrude."

"Okay then." Diana walked away.

"That was weird," Jade commented.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I wonder what she's up to."

"Well, the best way to find out is by listening, so keep your ears open the rest of the day."

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "I'll definitely be watching and listening." I didn't learn anything about it until eighth period.

"I hear that Caine and Diana have something big planned for the party tonight!" Some girl whispered to her friend. I perked up when I heard this and tried to subtly lean forward.

Her friend replied, "I heard the same thing, but no one knows what." They kept chatting on with no idea that I just heard them. I tried to think of why in the world Diana wanted to know if we were going to be there. I knew that it had to be connected with the thing planned, I just couldn't figure it out. Maybe Jade found something out.

"I heard the same thing you did," she informed me during supper. "We're still on for tonight though, right?"

"Of course. Whatever this is about, it probably doesn't pertain to us much."

"Yeah, you're right." I had no idea how wrong I was.

That night, Jade and I snuck out, both dressed for a beach party. I was wearing a cute tankini and Jade had a bikini top on with some VERY short shorts. Just as I had suspected, there was a party going on at the beach. I immediately looked for a guy. I figured that I deserved to have a little fun tonight.

Jade suddenly poked me in the side, "Look over there!" I looked where she was looking and saw two very cute guys.

"I call dibs on tall, dark, and handsome!" I whispered.

"Then I get the sexy blonde dream!" Jade exclaimed. We discreetly made our way over to them and stood near them, purposely flaunting ourselves.

"Hey there," Tall, dark, and handsome sidled up to me.

"Hey yourself," I replied.

"You new around here? I think I would've remembered if I'd seen somebody like you before."

"You could say that I'm new in town."

"Well, you wanna dance?" He nodded towards the makeshift dance floor.

"Sure!" I fluttered my eyelashes at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd of dancers. We started dancing. The next thing that I knew, we were kissing.

He pulled me close. "Mmmm. You're a good kisser."

"Yeah, well, I've had practice," I caressed his cheek. In the distance, I heard sirens. Wait, sirens? He realized it at the same time I did and we shared a panicked look.

"Sorry! Gotta go!" I ran off to grab Jade. I honestly felt bad about leaving so abruptly, but I couldn't afford to get in trouble.

"There you are!" Jade appeared beside me and we ran off, trying to get away from the beach as fast as we could.

"Whew! We made it!" I relaxed once we saw the school. We slipped through the hole in the fence and walked back to the dorm, trying to stick to the shadows. We had made it to the front of our dorm and we're going to go back in through our windows when suddenly, a light turned on. Jade and I froze.

"Who's there?" A voice called out. "Show yourself if you don't want to me to call security!"

I looked at Jade. I had no choice. I stepped out from the shadows. "Me." I gasped.

"And me!" Jade popped out behind me. "Wait, Jack?"

 **Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Please review and tell me what you think Jack is doing there. Also, don't forget to fav and follow! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Wildhorseatheart**


End file.
